Letters
by uchxha
Summary: Sakura and Ino are tired of Sasuke and Naruto fighting. So to solve the problem, they make Sasuke and Naruto write letters to each other listing why they were friends from the first place and what they like about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's and Naruto's friendship is so cute I had to make a fanfic about it! It's obvious they have a strong friendship. You can't see that, then you haven't truly opened your eyes. Joking. ;)**

 **PS. They're twelve-years-old in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV:**

Ino and I sat on a picnic bench eating our ham sandwiches Mrs. Yamanaka made. Cherry Blossom Trees surrounded us. A clean and tiny pawn was in our view. It was filled with lilies and had a mother duck and her three ducklings following her, swimming in small laps. It was a really cute sight. Reasons why I love spring.

"Aww, those du-" Ino was cut off. A series of yelling was followed afterwards. Both of our heads snapped towards the sound. Our face dropped. There stood an idiot and a good-looking boy, both twelve. As much as the boy was good-looking, he too was being an idiot to even bother to argue against the real idiot.

"They're fighting," I said as my left eyes twitched. My sandwich was all squashed up now because the two ruined the whole spring feeling. They even made the ducks go away!

"You forgot to put the 'again' part," Ino deadpanned.

"I don't even care anymore. They ruined the mood."

"We need a plan to make them get along."

"They already do. Under all that 'hatred' and fighting, it's a brotherly love. But of course, they chose the idiotic path and decided to square up."

"Square up? The hell, Sakura?!"

"Sorry, I really wanted to say that for once, y'know?" I smiled cheerily.

"No, no I don't."

"You killed me." I said as I had a mood swing. I went to a cheery mood to a why-are-you-being-a-buzz-kill mood.

"Anyways," Ino said as she cleared her throat. "What's the plan?"

friends."One time I watched a mov-"

"Let's be serious. I'm tired of them fighting."

"No really!"

"Fine," her face didn't really seem fine about it but I kept on going.

"Two people were fighting in the movie, right?" She nodded. "Well, both of the kids mothers got together, tired of all their arguments. So, they made them right letters to each other telling them why they were friends in the first place. At the end, they became freinds. And it was a happy ending. Except for the fact they learned what the mothers did and took their revenge... But that's beyond the point!"

"You know Sakura, that's actually a good idea! Let's do that!" Ino said as she jumped up and fist-pumped the air. I joined along as we started jumping around and cheering. Now this was going to be a fun experience.

 **/**

 **Sorry if Sakura's and Ino's personalities are off but hey, I'm liking this! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite. :)**

 **Also, read my other story 'Reunions'! That is my first story on this website sp read it would'ya?**

 **Anyways, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer last time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.**

* * *

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura greeted as they walked up to the two twelve-year-olds. The two were currently arguing over something dumb. It turned into an insult fight, both calling each other 'idiot', 'dobe', and 'baka'.

"We said 'hey'!" Ino screamed as the two didn't pay attention. "Hey!" That got their attention. They stopped talking, Naruto huffing and Sasuke crossing his arms while rolling his eyes, muttering unpleasant things a twelve-year-old should not be saying.

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke and Naruto both said at the same time. They started glaring at each other until they both crossed their arms.

"I wanted to ask you," Sakura said as she looked at Naruto with a big and phony smile. "if you wanted to go on a date with me. Y'know, at Ichiraku's?"

 _Why couldn't I ask Sasuke instead?! Why you Ino! I'll get you back for this. But for now, I'll focus on these two._

"M-me?" Naruto stuttered as he pointed at himself. "Or him?" He then pointed at Sasuke who had a confused look on his face.

 _I thought she would ask me. She always does and I always say 'no'. I can't say 'no' to her this time. But it's fun to reject her. At least I won't have her nagging at my back this time . . ._

"Yes," Sakura said as she gritted her teeth. "Better say 'yes' when you have the chance or I'm going to forget what I said."

"Y-yes! Yes, I will go to Ichiraku's with you!" Naruto quickly said. And with that the two walked off to Ichiraku's, Naruto already talking his head off. It was only Ino and Sasuke now.

"Hi Sasuke," Ino said in a sweet tone, batting her eyes.

 _This better work, it always works!_

"Would you like to go on a stroll with me? Pretty please?" She begged. Sasuke didn't answer. She took it as a yes and jumped on his back and smiled showing her pearly white teethes. Sasuke sighed, a displeased look on his face, grabbed her legs, and started walking around Konoha.

* * *

Naruto ordered three bowls of ramen. He smiled goofily and looked at Sakura. "So-"

"Could I request something from you, Naruto? I'd like you to except it, _no matter what._ " Sakura added a little bit of evilness at the end of her sentence. If he wouldn't except it, then she would have to force him to. "So will you except it or no?"

"But I don't even know what it is about . . ." Naruto said quietly but the look on Sakura's face made him squeal out a 'yes I will'.

"Good!" Sakura cheerily said as she was served her ramen, same as Naruto.

"So what is it?"

Sakura swallowed a piece of noodle. She got right to the point. "I need you to send letters to Sasuke, listing reasons why he is like a brother to you, your best friend. I mean, you're guy's friendship is so important I won't want it to end." She forced herself to let out a tear.

 _And to stop fighting because it is annoying._

Naruto saw the tear. He freaked out. "Of course I will! And I never knew you would get so sad over such a little thing. I thought you were a strong women, but guess you're not. . ."

Sakura faced him, flames in her eyes, giving him an evil grin. "What'd you say you little twerp?!"

"And a bipolar women too!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

Sasuke was getting a bit tired and annoyed now. It had been half an hour and Ino was still talking. He had no clue what she talking about, though. All he knew was that it was nonsense and something that was not important.

"-so basically, Hinata accidentally tripped Naruto and then Naruto said 'ow' and then Hianta felt so bad she helped Naruto up, causing her to blush since he touched her and then she fainted. So cute, right?!" Ino said as she rested her chin on Sasuke's shoulder. She then remembered something and snapped her head up. "Oh yeah, I need to request something from you, Sasuke-kun!"

 _At least she stopped talking about unimportant stuff. Maybe this is unimportant, too. . . You never know with girls. One moment they're all happy then the other they start crying. What's that about?_

"I need you to write letters to Naruto why you guys are best friends. Sounds great, huh?" Ino said as she smiled at him.

"No."

"Please, Sasuke?"

"Nope."

"Please, Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Never."

"Please, the all-mighty Uchiha? Or I'll bother you for a thousand years . . . Please?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" She fist pumped.

"Remember that you are on my back!"

* * *

 **Probably the longest chapter you will ever get in this story. Jk, maybe. . . Welp, I am going to go now. Bye guys! Also, I am not going to to here on next, next Monday and that week because something at school or idk but yeah, I won't be there that week. Keep that on mind. And thank you P (?) for reviewing, I know, I did mess up. XD Ciao!**


End file.
